Moeblock
Moeblocks are fictional items found in the Moemon Setting. They are a form of healthy treat given to Moemon for various reasons, rich in vitamins and minerals. They have a chewy consistency similar to gum, though they are edible. The name is derived from the term Moemon. Description A Moeblock is a small, edible cube with a hard outer shell and a chew consistency, not unlike many forms of human gum or candy. They are color coded based on the active ingredients, usually two or more edible Berries. The flavor of the Moeblock is ultimately dependant on these ingredients. Each block is a roughly one half-inch cube. Many store-bought versions have a coating on the outside that gives them an extra burst of flavor. Moeblocks are generally sold in small boxes, not unlike gift chocolates, which can then be loaded into a dispenser. Some companies make collectible tins or dispensers, though these usually cost more than more mundane fare. Uses Moeblocks are used as treats, and in some cases dietary supplements, for Moemon. As such, they're often given as a reward for good behavior. Their consistency makes them suitable for cleaning teeth and gums, promoting good dental health. They come in a range of flavors suited, ensuring that at least one of them will be suited to the palate of the Moemon in question. In addition, the nutritional value of a Moeblock is surprisingly high, and can dramtically improve the health of a Moemon if used as a supplement alongside more mundane food, allowing them to double as a vitamin as well. Though rare, some humans are reported to like the taste of Moeblocks as well. Overuse There is some truth to the phrase "too much of a good thing is bad for you." Moemon that eat too many Moeblocks too quickly will often find themselves sick, their bodies unable to process the nutrient value of the little cubes. As a general rule, more than two Moeblocks in a day will be too much for the average Moemon to deal with, resulting in them becoming sick. In effect, this is the same as a human eating too rich foods in too short an amount of time. Duration Moeblocks are a treat and dietary supplement, and as such, their effects are ultimately temporary, wearing off as the Moemon absorbs, processes, and expends the nutrients contained within. The average Moeblock can provide benefits for roughly one week to a month, depending on the metabolism of the Moemon in question and the quality of the Moeblock. This means that repeated feedings will be required to maintain the benefits of a Moeblock. Development Moeblock development is generally attributed to an alchemical tradition found in the Johto Region, in which the locals crushed and mixed Berries with honey and tree resin, and then baked the mixture in order to produce candies. It is uncertain whether these were originally made for humans or Moemon, though it seems likely that the developers noted the interest Moemon had in various Berries and attempted to give it to them as a means of taming them. Over generations, the practice spread to other areas where Berries are common, such as Hoenn, the Sevii Islands, the Orange Islands, and the like, as mankind began to interact with one another more. Currently, Moeblocks are made both by a number of corporations, and by many individuals at home. Creation For those wishing to make Moeblocks at home, the process requires a bit of work. At least two Berries must be crushed and mixed into a coagulating substance, usually honey or an edible tree resin, and then solidified. The process varies depending on the ingredients used, as a honey focused mixture must be baked, while those using resin will need to heat the material while mixing the Moeblock, and then allow it to cool. In either case, the substance must be poured into a properly sized mold in order to produce the appropriate serving size. And to fit the dispenser, too. Category:Moemon Category:Item